A generic internal combustion engine having a camshaft connected to a valve via a rocker is known from DE 603 09 536 T2. The camshaft has main cams that are used for initiating a full valve opening, as well as additional cams that are used for initiating a partial valve opening that has an exhaust gas recirculation function. The exhaust gas recirculation rate is controlled via a valve actuation system or a valve clearance control device that acts on the rocker arm via a bushing and, depending on the rotation of the bushing and by means of a tiltably mounted extension piece, it causes the rocker arm to roll only over the main cam profile or additionally over the additional cam profile. If the rocker arm rolls over the additional cam profile, the outlet valve of the internal combustion engine is kept open longer or is reopened for a second separate lift and thereby enables an internal exhaust gas recirculation.
However, a frequent disadvantage of the valve actuation systems for internal recirculation known from the prior art is that they are arranged in the region of the oscillating rocker arms and as a result of this, a comparatively large amount of energy has to be provided just for their movement.